RWBY Warframe
by Vectoriakina98463
Summary: What could make RWBY even better, idk, maybe Warframes. Let's see if I'm right? Warframes: Excalibur Umbra, Octavia, Mirage, Valkyr, Saryn, Mess, and even Lotus and Teshin AU Warframes.
1. Transportation

**Hey guys so i had a new idea that was better than my Blue? story, which is why i deleted it, (all of my ideas sucked soooooooo bad)** **Anyway the idea of this one is that Both Lotus and Teshin are transported along with 6 warframes,** **(P.S. in this AU of a fanfiction the Warframes are sentient beings that can talk, not just flesh puppets to be controlled by operators, which is why i may call them Tenno instead of warframes, but to be clear, when i say tenno, i refer to the actual Warframe, not the human operators that would control it in the actual game.)** **The Six Warframes are;** **Excalibur Umbra** **Mesa** **Mirage** **Octavia** **Valkyr** **Saryn Prime** **P.S. for those who are wondering in a few minutes, yes i am drunk, but that type of drunk where you know your drunk, but can't really do much about it, so forgive if my writing isnt the best. Oh and to the point of this P.S. i just wanted to mention, this whole beginning of this idea started with one picture, I'll explain after the chapter.**

"I am surprised that you _invited_ me Teshin," the voice of a woman named Lotus said as ahe walked through the unusual temple that her Tenno warriors had already cleared of its defenses.

" To be clear _Lotus_ , I did not invite you, I only wanted a few of the Tenno to investigate this temple," Teshin stated, anger and annoyance seething from his voice.

"And I remind you, they are _my_ Tenno, amd I was not going to allow you to take 6 of them to a temple you failed to capture on your own." Lotus seeth back staring at through her helmet at his helmet.

"Hey lets turn those frowns upside down!" the tenno known as Octavia said as she bullet jumped past the pair.

"Is the temple clear?" Teshin asked pointedly.

"Yeah Excal said to tell you guys Mirage and Sayrn found some strange thing-a-ma-jig , Oh and Mesa trying to smoke again!" Octavia said as she went to find Valkyr to help calm her down.

"You Tattletaling bitch!!!" Mesa yelled quickly throwing the cigarette under some debris and pulling her pistol oit taking aim.

 **"MESA!"** Lotus shouted at the angry tenno.

"...Yes ma'am?" Mesa said meekly for a rare change.

"What do you think I'm about to say?"

"No smoking,... no shooting teammates." Mesa said having heard this lecture multiple times.

"Good girl... now go find Mirage and Saryn." Lotus said motherly.

"Yes ma'am." Mesa sighed slumping, then disappearing into the temple.

 ** _Few minutes later_**

When everyone had gathered where the _'strange thing-a-ma-jig'_ was... it was certainly strange... it looked like a disk.

As lotus neared it she picked it up, much to the disapproval of the tenno and even Teshin, "It has some script on it, its very old." Lotus said.

"Ma'am, it could be dangerous." Excalibur Umbra said.

"I concur ma'am," Saryn stated.

"Mmmmpff!" was all Mirage could said, she had lost her voice long ago.

"Don't worry young ones the day I become as weak as glass I'll be the first to let you all know." Lotus said disregarding their concerns.

"I have to agree with the tenno." Teshin said.

" **Yeah no need to be stupid**!" Valkyr said.

" _Strenuus?_ " Lotus read aloud the only thing she could read from the disk. The second she said that aloud the doors slamed shut and the disk and floor glowed Red, then White, then Was Shrouded in darkness, only to be blinded by a bright yellow light, the it glowed red again repeating the process again and again.

" **LOTUS GET BACK!"** Teshin yelled as the Tenno immediately pushed her away from the disk. Eventually the light show became blinding and the Tenno, Lotus and Teshin... just vanished.

 ** _Far far away on the planet Remnant._**

" *Groan* Tenno! Teshin! Where are you?" Lotus exclaimed in fear not even realizing her voice sounded younger, that of someone maybe 25 years old, looking around her. She saw that she was in a cave , there was a small fire going a a large bundle in the other coner of the cave.

"Good your awake, i was afraid your where going to leave me to this mess." A 23 year old Teshin muttered.

"Teshin? Is that you? Where are the tenno?" Lotus asked panicked."Yes, it is me, as for the tenno... look in that bundle." He said pointing toward the afore mentioned bundle of cloth.

As Lotus walked toward the bundle she saw something both cute and horrifying that she wasn't sure what to feel.

All 6 of the tenno where in the bundle sleeping, but they where children!!! Barely a year old!!!

 ** _To be continued_** ** _So what do you think?_** ** _The picture i mentioned up top is in reference to a picture of a baby Excalibur hugging Lotus and calling mom. It was soooooo cute! Anyway i hope you enjoyed the story and know that I'm going to have a major head ache in the morning, anyhow goodnight veiwers._**


	2. Chapter 1 Reviews response

**_Oww i was right! Head ache has been had. but I'm back now, so anyway, i noted a few reviews,_** ** _Gold Crown Dragon, No I'm not pairing Lotus and Teshin, i agree that would be weird, as for Mirage i was planning onnher having a voice through her scroll, except for a little surprise in later chapters (hint hint rwby volume 3) as for Excalibur Umbra i just wanted him to have a voice. As for Post or Pre sacrifice, um it's kind of neither? Basically its like a post sacrifice, but if could somehow get Excalibur Umbra without ever even starting that mission. IDK_** ** _Thanks for reviewing Both Gold crown Dragon and gamerx2.0_** ** _As for... Snowballz FF_** ** _I really don't know what you meant by that, so with a pinch of salt I'll try to take your comment as a compliment, but please, refrain from cursing in the reviews._** ** _Anyhow i got to now, but i will update tommorow._**


End file.
